Bringing Kathryn Home
by Ambraya
Summary: Finally they end up in the Alpha   Quadrant


This story takes place 35 years after Voyager left Earth. They are still trying to get home. It's rated G

Bringing Kathryn Home

Chakotay was chopping wood. She didn't make any noise, but he knew when she was near him.

"How's my baby today?"

"I'm fine daddy. I'm fine."

He put down the axe and motioned for her to sit on the bench under the tree. As they sat, he glazed at her face. "So beautiful, Shannon. So beautiful. You look just like your mother. The only thing you have of mine are my dimples."

"No, daddy. I have your determination to bring mama home. Home to you daddy."

"I pray to the gods everyday that Voyager will find it's way home soon. How is your mama holding out?"

"She can no longer use the hover chair by herself. She's too weak to work the controls. We use a regular wheelchair. She holds your wedding picture in her hands every day. She gets irritated if it falls, or we try to take it from her. She's just waiting, daddy, for the day she sees Earth."

"I know, baby. She made a promise to the crew that she would get them home, but she never realized home was on Voyager. How's the rest of the crew holding up?"

"So far so good. Most of the original crew has retired and left the running of the ship to us kids, as we are called. Mike Ayala passed away in his sleep the other night. We haven't told Mama. Things like that upsets her so much. I wish you were with us, Daddy." Shannon began to tear up. "I need you. We all need you! I'm so tired."

"You'll make it Shannon. You've made a good Captain. Your mother taught you well. Now, go give your mother a kiss for me. Tell her I'm here on New Earth where we were happiest. I'm waiting for her." He reached over and kissed her as he slowly faded away.

Suddenly Shannon was back in her quarters. She turned and walked into her mother's bedroom. Naomi stood up as she entered.

"Kathryn's had a good day, Shannon. I read to her. She ate some, and we talked a little. Belanna came by to visit."

"Good. And, thank you for keeping an eye on her today, Naomi. She does well when you're with her."

"Yes, I think she does. We talked about Uncle Neelix. She thinks he's still in the mess hall cooking."

"Did the EMH stop by today? He said he would."

"He did. He gave her a shot. She wasn't happy. He said it would help her to eat more. She's getting so thin."

"Well, go back to your quarters and spend some time with Icheb. He's off duty waiting for you."

Shannon stood by her mother's bed and watched her mom propped up on the bed, looking out the viewport. She looked so peaceful. Shannon could barely see her chest rise and fall. Walking over, Shannon sat on the edge of the bed and began talking quietly to Kathryn, "I saw daddy today. He said to give you a kiss and let you know he's waiting for you on New Earth. Oh mama, I miss him too. All the stories he use to tell me, especially the ones about the Angry Warrior. He said to tell you he's happy and he's waiting for you." As she said this she saw the smile on her mother's face grow. As she continued to hold her mother's hand, she watched her mother close her eyes. Soon, Kathryn was asleep. " Sleep peacefully, mama. I know you're dreaming of him." She kissed her mom on the cheek and rising off the bed, she walked into the other room.

It wasn't long before Peter entered their quarters. When Shannon saw him, she went directly into his arms. "How'd negotiations with the Delmars go today?"

"Good, we got a lot for very little. Thankfully. Mirial will take a crew down tomorrow to mine for the dilithium. She said it's really pure."

"You look tired. How about if we shower together. Then you can make us a bite to eat."

"You're just like your mother, Shannon. Can't cook anything. Too bad you didn't take after Chakotay in that respect."

"Alright, Peter Ayala, I want you to know your wife has other outstanding attributes!"

Three weeks later, as Shannon and Peter were having lunch in the mess hall, her comm badge beeped. " Kim to Captain Janeway. Come to the bridge right away." Shannon heard the excitement in Harry's voice.

"On my way," she responded. As she rose from the table, she looked at Peter, "Come with me. We need to see what's going on."

When they got to the bridge, there was much excitement. "Harry?"

"It's a wormhole, Captain. A very stable wormhole. We've checked it out. It comes out in the Alpha Quadrant near Earth." His face was full of excitement."

Shannon checked all the readings to make sure. Then she contacted Peter to bring her mother to the bridge. Once they arrived there, Shannon told her mother about the worm hole and where it came out. Kathryn grew excited knowing her dreams were about to come true.

Shannon had Peter pick Kathryn up from her wheelchair and sat her in the command chair. Once she was settled in, Shannon said softly, "Give the order, Mama. Give the order you've been waiting to give for so many years." She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder.

Kathryn looked up and said, "Paris take us through."

As Tom took Voyager through the wormhole, Shannon made the announcement. There was excitement all over the ship. Once they reached the other side, they saw Earth. Voyager had been gone for thirty-five years, but now it was back. They really didn't know what to expect.

Shannon stooped down next to her mother, "Look at the view screen, Mom. Earth. We made it."

Kathryn looked up and began to smile. "We're home. My promise has been kept." Then, she was looking at something in the distance, unseen by the rest of the crew, She reached out her arms, "We made it Chakotay. You can hold me in your arms again."

Suddenly Kathryn fell forward. When Shannon checked her, with tears in her eyes she said, "She's gone. She's with daddy. They waited a long time. Now they'll have eternity together."

**New Earth**

Chakotay was planting talaxian tomatoes. He suddenly felt her presence. He stood and turned around. He smiled brightly as he saw the most beautiful site standing before him. He held out his arms, "Kathryn, my love, I've been waiting for you a long time. You made it. You made it home." She fell into his arms, kissing each other deeply.

In each others eyes, they looked like they did years ago on New Earth. "Kathryn, I built the boat. Want to go for a boat ride?"

'With you, I'd go anywhere."

Smiling, he took her hand and they took off running toward the river.

The End


End file.
